La pensine
by ChasingLove
Summary: Draco Malfoy, mal dans sa peau et incompris de son père, décide de s'opposer à celui-ci pour voir ce que cache le fameux bureau à l'accès interdit au fond de son propre manoir. Ce qu'il y découvre lui fait comprendre que le bonheur n'est peut-être pas perdu à jamais, et que la vie se révèle parfois pleine de surprises !


_**Ceci est mon premier OS Draco/Tom Riddle. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

_Il n'y a pas de précision sur la date à laquelle ça se passe, libre à vous d'imaginer ! _

* * *

De la brume floutait le paysage impressionnant qui entourait le manoir Malfoy, ce jour-là. Une légère brise faisait se plisser les plantes du jardin entretenu tous les jours par le jardinier personnel de la famille. Le lac peu profond, non loin de la demeure, était secoué de soubresauts la surface créait de petites vaguelettes dans lesquelles quelques poissons venaient s'amuser. Les arbres immenses imposaient le respect dès l'entrée du passage, amenant instantanément le visiteur à partager l'ambiance aristocratique qui était de rigueur dans cette famille si peu soudée.

Draco Malfoy faisait partie de cette famille grâce au lien du sang et peut-être même des valeurs, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait envié sa vie s'il avait été une toute autre personne. Le visage impassible qu'il arborait quotidiennement n'était qu'une façade enseignée par son père son vrai visage, personne ne l'avait jamais vu, sauf peut-être sa mère, la seule personne avec qui il avait déjà eu une conversation portée sur un autre sujet que l'argent ou les affaires en général. Elle était sa bouée de secours, son seul point d'appui en cas de problème, la seule personne qui n'était pas un mirage, qui lui montrait que quelqu'un partageait quelque chose en commun avec lui.

Ce jour là, la brume floutait ses pensées, et sa mère ne pouvait rien arranger. Avançant comme une âme en peine, il errait dans sa propre maison trop grande et impersonnel au possible, cherchant désespérément une raison de se lever le matin. Chaque recoin de ce manoir, chaque pièce, chaque œuvre d'art, il les connaissait, pour les avoir regardé videment de nombreuses fois – ou presque. Le cœur serré, il monta lassement les marches de marbres et se dirigea vers le fond du manoir, le seul endroit où une pièce avait échappé à sa vue. Habituellement, il évitait de venir ici, pour la simple raison que le bureau de son père s'y trouvait et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter face à face avec son géniteur. Son cœur se serra encore une fois en pensant à lui, celui qui jamais n'essayerait de le comprendre, lui, son propre fils.

La boule au ventre, il s'aventura plus loin, restant sur ses gardes et sursautant au moindre bruit. Une fois devant la porte noire ébène, il se stoppa net. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, mais son père avait toujours évité le sujet, préférant se retrancher sur les faux pas de son fils ou la folie qui régnait au ministère, lui interdisant simplement de l'ouvrir, ce qui, pourtant, était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le trop plein d'obéissance avait écrasé Draco, il voulait voler de ses propres ailes et combattre, peu importait ce qui se trouvait derrière le bois noble de cette porte.

Il sortit sa baguette, le cœur battant. Le sortilège murmuré sembla se déplacer au ralentit dans l'air avant de forcer la poignée qui tourna en un léger ''clic'' triomphant. Draco se retourna, comme pour dire adieu à l'ignorance, et ouvrit doucement, tenant sa baguette dans l'autre main par mesure de sécurité. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce sombre qui s'offrait à lui, et, rassuré, entra puis referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

« Lumos » chuchota t-il.

La première chose qu'il se demanda était une question simple. ''Pourquoi ?'' Pourquoi son père lui avait-il interdit si sévèrement l'accès à cette pièce rempli de meubles, papiers anciens et autres babioles du même genre ? Il s'attendait à clairement plus qu'une sorte de débarras à peine entretenu.

Il pointa sa baguette un peu partout dans la pièce pour se donner une idée de l'espace. Guère plus grand qu'un bureau de taille moyenne à vue de nez. Il se mouva un peu vers la gauche et heurta une chaise massive derrière laquelle se cachait une pile de parchemins griffonnés en une langue qui lui était étrangère. Sur le mur, il trouva un interrupteur sphérique qu'il alluma avec précaution. Soudain, la pièce lui paru bien plus grande qu'elle ne lui avait semblé. Le nombre incroyable d'objet qui y était entreposé était déroutant. Draco pensa à la salle sur demande de Poudlard qui lui avait été familière dans ses moments de solitude. Cette pièce n'était guère différente, bien que trois fois plus petite.

Il entreprit de continuer sa petite exploration et changea de direction, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la profondeur de la pièce. Une glace était dressée fièrement devant une petite table rouge sang sur laquelle trônait un objet pour le moins insolite. Intrigué, Draco se rapprocha et fut frappé par la beauté naturelle de l'objet. On aurait dit un nécessaire de potion toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, collées sur de la pierre d'argent qui entourait une coupole pas plus grosse qu'une balle de souaffle. La coupole scintillait, et lorsque Draco se pencha pour regarder le liquide qu'elle contenait, la couleur de la substance changea d'un gris orageux à un vert émeraude magnifique. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se demanda ce que c'était. Il avait déjà vu des pensines, mais des comme celle-ci, c'était une première, et jamais des fioles de potions n'étaient rattachées à elles. Il frôla le socle de ses doigts fins, redessinant le contour de la structure qui dégageait un aura puissant, indéfinissable. Ses doigts se baladaient toujours lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur une inscription qui était gravée à l'encre près d'une potion violette : T.M.R. Des rides d'interrogations déforma le front du jeune homme blond. A qui pouvaient bien appartenir ces initiales ?

L'air horrifié de son père lorsqu'il parla un jour de cette pièce au dîner revint dans sa mémoire, et il se dit qu'il y avait une raison à cette peur mal maîtrisée.

Il fixa le liquide qui tournoyait toujours inlassablement dans le socle et ressentit le besoin de savoir, oppressant. Il respira un grand coup, et s'inclina plus encore. Lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux d'ange toucha le liquide, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le souvenir.

Il voulu crier, mais il savait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le souffle court, il atterrit dans un endroit qui lui était familié. La brume noire laissait peu à peu apparaître le sol, les armures, les torches qui brûlaient aux murs et l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans un des couloirs qu'il avait le plus fréquenté pendant sa scolarité.

Se remettant debout sur ses deux jambes, il remarqua cependant une différence. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le château d'habitude secoué de festivités et autres événements joyeux qui lui donnait cette réputation chaleureuse et douillette.

Draco tourna le dos à son ancienne salle commune, et commença à marcher sans but précis. Cela lui rappela douloureusement les longues marche qu'ils faisaient dans son manoir. Fort heureusement, l'ambiance du château restait bien meilleure et il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Pas une personne il ne croisa, pas même Peeves. Il décida de se rendre à la Grande Salle, où il était à peu près sur de trouver du monde. En effet, toute l'école semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous ici-même.

Dumbledore avait l'air plus jeune, bien que Draco eu peine à croire que cet homme le fut un jour. Le choixpeau qui l'avait lui-même envoyé à Serpentard était dressé fièrement au milieu de la salle et chantonnait une chanson de bienvenu à tous les premières années. Draco comprit qu'il se trouvait à la cérémonie de répartition et ne put s'empêcher d'être assailli de souvenirs. Un léger sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage pâle. Il regrettait ce temps.

Il s'avança un peu dans l'allée principale, et failli mourir de peur lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » murmura t-elle, pourtant très audible par Draco.

Il se retourna et chercha qui s'adressait à lui. Il pensait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait pas interagir avec les souvenirs !

Plissant les yeux, quelqu'un attira son attention à la table des verts et argent. Ce regard … il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Cet air assuré, cette façon de rester imperturbable, à l'écart des autres premières années...

« Bien vu » annonça la voix.

Draco tenta désespérément de trouver l'auteur de cette voix sensuelle mais n'y parvint pas. Il alla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor pour regarder le petit garçon qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Des applaudissements retentirent, et Dumbledore félicita l'assemblée. Le dîner commença et Draco, lassé de se faire traverser par des bras pressés de prendre les bons petits plats qui leur étaient proposés, se leva et alla s'adosser contre le mur du couloir. Il voulait sortir de ce souvenir mais n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Il était tout bonnement coincé. En pleine réflexion, c'est alors que la voix accompagnée du corps cette fois, se fit entendre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir l'héritier Malfoy visiter mes vieux souvenirs. »

D'une démarche lente et gracieuse, l'évolution du petit garçon de la table se présenta devant Draco. Il oublia de respirer quelques secondes, trop choqué de se retrouver nez à nez avec le sorcier le plus terrifiant de tout les temps. T.M.R. Des initiales maintenant fluides : Tom Marvolo Riddle. Plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

La vraie beauté de celui-ci était sans nom. Un visage fin et pâle, des yeux qui transperçaient l'âme, des cheveux soyeux et légèrement bouclés retombant sur son front saillant ,oui, Tom Riddle était un homme désirable. Draco se sentit minable d'être entré dans l'intimité d'une personnalité comme celle-ci.

L'air posé mais un brin terrifiant, le seigneur des ténèbres observait Draco d'un œil perçant. Il attendait une réponse mais rien de construit ne venait dans la tête de celui-ci. S'impatientant, Tom soupira. Ce soupire fit frissonner le blond. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation, et sentir le souffle du mage noir arriver jusqu'à lui était une chose à la fois terrifiante et étrangement, délicieusement douce.

Son adversaire reprit se démarche langoureuse et sourit d'amertume en s'apercevant à la table, renfermé et dégageant déjà une supériorité évidente.

« Quelle perte de temps » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Puis, se retournant brusquement vers Draco, il lui dit d'un ton cassant :

« Pourquoi es-tu entré dans mon souvenir? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » répondit Draco, la voix quelque peu tremblante dû à la brusquerie et au rapprochement soudain du brun.

Une moue déçue traversa son visage avant de redevenir impassible. Il se rapprocha encore du blond, lui parlant si près que Draco pouvait sentir son haleine à chacun de ses mots.

« Et ? »

Draco ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et tandis qu'il essayait de contenir ses émotions, Tom posa une main sur sa joue en le fixant dans les yeux, ce qui enclencha l'arrêt immédiat de l'oxygénation de son corps.

« Tu as les traits de ton père, mais je te sens différent de lui. » dit-il du tac au tac, surprenant Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation.

Après un moment de silence pesant, il abandonna ses barrières de protection.

« Mon père. Ce mot et sa signification est une parfaite ironie. »

Le mage noir recula en plissant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se ''confie'' à lui. Après tout, il restait Voldemort et jamais personne ne lui avait confié quoi que ce soit de personnel. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sur qu'il le veuille.

Réalisant soudain qu'il parlait tranquillement avec le fils d'un de ses mangemorts, il arbora un air ironique et sauvage qui fit froid dans le dos de Draco.

« Comprend bien que tu as de la chance d'être dans un souvenir. »

Sur ses mots piquants, il s'en alla dans un mouvement de robe, laissant un Draco glacé jusqu'au sang et profondément confus.

Brusquement, le décor se mit à bouger, à se tordre dans tous les sens jusqu'à devenir tout autre.

Une fois ses haut-le-cœur passés, Draco regarda autour de lui et réprima un frisson de malaise. De lointains bruits dégoûtants lui parvenaient, et une marre d'eau sale se trouvait à ses pieds devant une statue gigantesque qui faisait peur à voir. Des sifflements bourdonnaient dans l'air ils semblaient venir de la statue.

Plusieurs fois, il se l'était imaginé, mais jamais elle ne lui avait paru si effrayante. Il se tenait dans la chambre des secrets, visiblement avant l'arrivée de ses hôtes.

Soudain, la voix qu'il venait de quitter sonna dans l'air.

« Bienvenu chez moi ! » dit-il en riant.

Draco déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant pas stopper ses frissons. Ce rire était à la fois long et sec, doux et cassant, mielleux et effrayant. A l'image de son propriétaire.

« Je ne te présente pas mon animal de compagnie, il n'est pas très sociable » ajouta t-il ironiquement.

Draco esquissa un sourire que Tom remarqua immédiatement. Il le fixa d'un regard charbonneux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus énigmatique.

« Et bien, pas très bavard on dirait. Ne me dit pas que je te fais peur ? » lança t-il en levant les bras vers lui-même pour se désigner. « Moi qui croyait que les Malfoy n'avaient jamais peur ... »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » répliqua Draco férocement.

Tom se tourna vers lui et avança à petits pas tel un félin se mouvant vers sa proie.

« On dirait que je touche une corde sensible » murmura t-il.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette voix chargée d'une tension presque sexuelle, à cette bouche qu'il niait intérieurement vouloir embrasser, ainsi que ces yeux dans lesquels il voudrait se perdre pour toujours. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque le brun attrapa sa main délicatement.

« Je te fais visiter ? » demanda t-il sans pour autant attendre une réponse.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main glissante et l'entraîna dans un des conduits qui semblaient mener nulle part. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une grille qui bloquait le passage et Tom poussa Draco contre elle.

« On dirait bien que la visite est déjà terminée. »

Draco devenait fou. Cette endroit lugubre l'oppressait, l'homme qui se tenait face à lui l'obsédait et son souffle manquait cruellement.

« Comment on sort d'ici ? » osa t-il demander.

« Quoi, tu t'ennuies ? »

Il se colla un peu plus à Draco qui ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Tu penses qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action, c'est ça ? »

''OUI ! '' hurla une voix dans sa tête, celle-là même qui lui criait d'embrasser le brun.

« Très bien » dit-il en reculant brusquement.

Il partit en courant et Draco fut désorienté quelques instants. ''Trop d'adrénaline, tue l'adrénaline'' pensa t-il.

Ayant repris ses esprits, il se mit à la poursuite du brun qui semblait avoir disparu. Se retrouvant à son point de départ, Draco opta pour l'attente. Fatigué, il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des serpents géants construits tout le long de l'allée centrale de la chambre. Pendant peut-être cinq minutes, il attendit que quelque chose se passe, que Tom Riddle réapparaisse, mais au lieu de ça, il comptait le nombre de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans la marre.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, tapant du pied la statue, soufflant et ruminant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de ses affaires.

« La patience est une qualité que j'ai su développer, sans vouloir me venter » sonna la voix que Draco commençait à connaître.

De derrière un serpent, Tom apparu, et Draco fut à nouveau choqué par sa beauté. Il s'avançait vers lui, toujours de sa démarche gracieuse et féline. Arrivant à ses pieds, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre, ce qui troubla franchement l'intéressé.

Il l'attrapa et Tom ne la relâcha pas tout de suite une fois en face de lui. Ses traits étaient devenus beaucoup plus doux et le blond cru discerner du doute dans ses yeux. Relâchant sa prise, il retourna vers le milieu de la chambre sans un mot. Soupirant, Draco le suivi.

« Je vais te dire un truc, Draco. Il y a une chose que je regrette dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi, et même pourquoi je le dis tout court. »

Draco se posta à ses côtés, attentif. Un bref regard d'encouragement sembla décider le brun.

« Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. » dit-il d'un ton triste qui brisa le cœur de Draco. « Ne fait pas cette tête ! » dit-il en riant. « Je comprends pourquoi. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ? »

''Moi'' pensa t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Tom en relevant un sourcil.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco avait parlé à voix haute. Des gouttes de transpiration commencèrent à perler dans son cou et la teinte déjà rose de ses joues vira au rouge vif.

Tom sourit posément et posa un doigt sur le visage du blond, en dessinant le contour, puis les lèvres tout en le regardant d'un regard accusateur. Son cœur s'accéléra et sans avoir aucune idée de leur origine, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges.

Tom fut surpris et prit pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un dans ses bras. Malgré la gêne occasionnée, Draco se sentait bien et protégé. Quelle ironie ! Être protégé par celui dont il était sensé se protéger.

La douce étreinte finit, Draco ne savait plus comment penser et agissait comme ses sens le lui indiquaient. En l'occurrence, s'approcher, toujours plus près, si près qu'il pouvait pratiquement frôler les lèvres du mage noir. Celui-ci ne semblait plus maître de lui-même, un comportement fort troublant pour une personne fortement troublée.

Il ne niait pas vouloir tester les lèvres de l'ange présent devant lui, mais des milliers de questions défilaient dans sa tête et l'obligeait à arrêter toute activité mentale. Décidant de briser ses principes, il laissa faire ses pulsions à l'instar de Draco.

Une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans tout son corps et il avança pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes, avant que Draco ne viennent poser une main dans son cou, et agripper doucement sa chevelure de l'autre. Tom était bouleversé, à la fois par ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas, mais aussi par la liberté que Draco prenait sur lui. Une pulsion l'obligea à attraper la tête du blond pour la coller plus encore à lui. Prenant cette action comme un feu vert, Draco approfondi le baiser. Le brun sentait l'excitation monter en lui et laissa Draco s'emparer de lui. Pour la première fois, il appréciait que quelqu'un d'autre ait le contrôle.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent lentement, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrir, chacun vit une nouvelle étincelle les habiter. La tension entre eux était palpable, Draco se transformait en boule d'excitation prête à exploser et lorsque Tom revêtit son plus beau sourire carnacié, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus comme un affamé.

Cependant, une fois à terre, le naturel du brun revint au galop et il roula sur Draco pour reprendre les rênes.

« On dirait un ange déchu » lui dit-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux blonde qui barrait son front.

« On dirait … un démon déchu ? » tenta Draco.

« Haha, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination on dirait ! »

Draco grogna ce qui fit frissonner Tom, au comble de l'excitation toute nouvelle qui l'habitait.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux en avoir ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
